


More To Love

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Team Fluff, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3213200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a team who want the best for him, Rocket starts to put on a bit more weight</p>
            </blockquote>





	More To Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spacefoxen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacefoxen/gifts).



> based on a prompt from Rouillficprompt tumblr

It starts off small, an extra slice of toast at breakfast slid over to him by Gamora, or a bag of snacks while working courtesy of Groot. Then Drax starts giving him two servings at dinner and Peter starts making him a late night snack before they all go to bed. Rocket doesn't think much of it at first except that he really likes having food when he's hungry instead of wondering when he'll be able to eat again. Rocket starts sharing most of his extra portions with Peter.

Peter smiles like Rocket has given him gold the first time he slides half of his dinner to him one night. Rocket is thankfully for his fur as it hides the blush he can feel spreading over his body. Months go by with Peter and Rocket splitting extra food given to them by their team mates when Rocket starts to notice his suit is harder to sip up due to his now dense fur catching in the zipper. Rocket starts looking at himself closer in the mirror in the morning and is shocked at what he sees.

He's gained weight. The weight isn't much, but still enough to be noticeable. His body is rounder and his suit stretches a bit tighter around his stomach. His fur is thicker and feels softer to his touch. Rocket's breath catches on a quiet sob, he smiles at himself in the mirror for the first time in as long as he can remember. He is so happy, something he never thought he'd be.

He's on a team with four people who not only like him, but love him enough to make sure he's healthy. He's gained weight since they all keep making sure he eats and he knows he'll never be able to tell them in words how grateful he is but he can tell them in actions. He teaches himself to cook, it's not hard compared to everything else he has learned to do over the years. He learns his team mates favorite foods and takes time after their next mission to grab the supplies he'll need.

Over a week Rocket cooks each of his friends' favorite dish and smiles as they devour every bite, still offering him small amounts off their plates. He makes Peter's dish last. He makes something different for everyone else and then asks Peter into his room. He's cleaned a desk and set it up like a small table, complete with candle light. Peter's mouth falls open when he catches sight of it all. Rocket swallows years of distrust and bad ass attitude and pulls out a chair for Peter to sit.

" Rocket, what is all this? " Peter asks.

" You all made sure I ate. Everyday, even when I busied myself in building a new gun. This past week has been my thank you to you all. " Rocket replies.

" You don't have to thank us Rocket, that's what families are for. " Peter says with a grin.

" I never thought I'd have friends, let alone a family, so shut up and eat Star Dork and accept my thank you, " Rocket grumbles as his ears fold over in embarrassment.

" Ok, " Peter says with a soft smile. " You know, you're even more handsome all fluffy. "

" Don't go all mushy on me, Quill. " Rocket says with a smirk.

" Says the guy who made me a private romantic dinner, " Peter says with a wink.

" Oh shut it! " Rocket says before taking Peter's hand. " But for the record, you look beautiful when you're well taken care of. "

" You don't think I've gotten to fat? I had to buy new pants last time we were on planet, " Peter says with a pout.

" Pete, I love you. Have for a while now, a few extra pounds won't change that. " Rocket says before laughing. " After all that just means more of you for me to love. "

Peter leans across the desk to kiss Rocket with passion before they both dig into the best tater tot casserole Peter has ever tasted.


End file.
